


What A Night

by tailsbeth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Typical boy squad, never the life of the party but always having the best conversations.





	What A Night

The music pumped through the walls and everyone’s conversations converged into a swell of even more noise. The girls danced in the middle of the living room singing along to every song that came on. As usual the boys could be found off on their own away from the crowd. They occupied a staircase, Even and Isak sat at the top, entangled in each other as usual. Jonas sat another step down and toasted a beer can with Mahdi who sat laid back on the next step down. At the bottom sat Magnus who was too occupied with messaging Vilde to be engaged in conversation.

Even was telling the boys about his and Isak’s trip to Marrakech excitedly.

‘That sounds sick. We really need a boys holiday soon.’ Jonas replied. Mahdi nodded in agreement before taking another sip of his beer.

‘Get Isak to organise it, he did all of ours.’ Even kissed Isak’s head as Isak’s cheeks turned a red shade.

‘At least you come in handy for something.’ Mahdi noted and the boys chucked in unison except for Magnus.

‘We’ll have to make sure Magnus is in a separate room, I’m not dealing with his snoring’ Isak commented, causing Magnus to come out of his Vilde bubble.

‘What? I do not snore!’ They all turned to him with a look of disbelief.

‘I don’t!’ Magnus screeched, making the boys laugh.

‘I’m sorry to break it to you but you do.’ Jonas retorted.

‘Yeah, when we went on that school camping trip, we were ready to abandon you in the woods, your snoring is ridiculous bro.’ Mahdi declared. Magnus chugged back his beer, clearly annoyed. Jonas stretched down and patted Magnus on the shoulder.

‘It’s okay, you’re still one of the bros despite the fact you snore like an elephant.’ Jonas tried to keep his tone sincere but struggled.

‘It if it makes you feel any better Magnus, Isak talks in his sleep.’ Even blurted out. Magnus’s frown vanished as he gawped at Even’s revelation. Isak turned around and gave Even a glare. Even just chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

‘No way! What does he say?’ Magnus asked curiously.

‘Has he spoke about us?’ Jonas asked, a massive grin on his face.

‘He actually mentions you a lot Mahdi.’ Isak playfully hit Even as Mahdi laughed. Magnus stilled for a moment, hearing the music die out suddenly.

‘Do you guys hear that?’ He asked. They all froze, listening to the rest of the party. Magnus’s phone beeped yet again and he read the message aloud.

 **‘The police are here, go!’** The boys became animated again, frantically getting up and collecting their things. One after the other they ran down the stairs and to the back door of the house. Even held Isak’s hand, pulling him ahead through the heaps of drunken teens now heading for the door. Jonas and Mahdi searched for their shoes, shuffling into them as they left the house. Magnus ran like a frightened child, carrying his shoes out of panic. They ran through the neat back garden and escaped through the gate to an empty road. Magnus panted, struggling to catch his breath. Mahdi was bent over chucking under his breath whilst Jonas finally tied his shoe laces. After a moment, the boys realised Even and Isak were missing. They called out their names, walking a little down the road. No responses came back.

They approached a bush which seemed to be shuffling around.

‘Guys?’ Mahdi called out hesitantly. Out of the bush, Isak trundled out, followed by Even who had leafs in his hair. Their lips were red, followed by Isak’s cheeks which blushed again. Magnus gasped, putting his hands to his face.

‘Fy faen, what a night.’

They headed down the road, beer in hand, altogether.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
